Yumiko (Road to Survival)
Yumiko is a comic-adapted and playable character who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse As a Playable Character Yumiko *'Persona': Soldier *'Trait': Tough *'Role': Support *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Shocking Volley (Deal 225% damage to a line of enemies.) *'Specialist Skill': Neutralize (When this character attacks an enemy that has 90% or more adrenaline, the enemy will be impaired for 1 turn.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. *'Special Weapon': Yumiko's Superior Bow **'Slot 1': +25% Attack **'Slot 2': +10% HP **'Slot 3': Stronger Attack (When attacking, a small chance to attack with the stronger trait against the enemy.) Yumiko - "Road to Survival" #1 * Persona: Hunter * Trait: Tough * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Fire At Will (Deal 250% damage and 150 damage bleeding for 3 turns, which increases by 150 every turn to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it.) * Specialist Skill: Execution (When this character attacks a character with 20% or less health, that enemy is immediately defeated.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. * Special Weapon: Yumiko's Dazing Flaming Bow ** Slot 1: A medium bonus to AP when attacking ** Slot 2: +10% Attack ** Slot 3: Impair (When attacking, a better chance to impair the enemy for 3 turns.) Yumiko - "Road to Survival" #2 * Persona: Hunter * Trait: Tough * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Rain Of Arrows (Deal 3 attacks of 250% damage to one enemy. All teammates get +30% defense and +70 crit for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Guardian (When this character performs a critical attack on an enemy, they will apply a protective shield on an ally with the lowest HP. The shield will remain active until it negates 1 incoming attack or damaging rush against that ally.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. * Special Weapon: Yumiko's Dazing Bow ** Slot 1: +15 Crit ** Slot 2: +10% Attack ** Slot 3: Impair (When attacking, a better chance to impair the enemy for 3 turns.) Yumiko - "Road to Survival" #3 * Persona: Legend * Trait: Tough * Rarity: Legendary (6 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Burning Volley (Deal 250% damage and 400 burn for 3 turns to up to 2 enemies.) * Specialist Skill: Cutthroat (Whenever this character attacks a fighter that is under the effect of a debilitating status, they will deal 30% extra damage.) * Active Skill: Confuse (Confuse one enemy for 2 turns.) * Special Weapon: Yumiko's Adaptable Crossbow ** Slot 1: +15% Attack ** Slot 2: A medium bonus to AP when attacking ** Slot 3: Stronger Attack (When attacking, a better chance to attack with the stronger trait against the enemy.) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Yumiko has killed: *5 unnamed Whisperers (Alongside her fellow survivors) *Numerous counts of zombies Trivia * Yumiko, Yumiko Road to Survival #1 and Yumiko Road to Survival #2 are three of many characters to have a Special Weapon. For other characters, see Special Weapons. * Yumiko is one of many characters to have Neutralize as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Neutralize. * Yumiko Road to Survival #1 is one of many characters to have Execution as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Execution. * Yumiko Road to Survival #2 is one of many characters to have Guardian as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Guardian. Category:Road to Survival Category:Alive Category:Magna's Group Special Weapons Characters Category:Neutralize Category:Execution Category:Guardian Category:Soldier Category:Hunters Category:Legend